Perishable food departments, such as deli departments in stores, commonly utilize slicers to slice food product and scales to weigh and print labels for the sliced food product. Scales are also used in conjunction with other food items. Currently the scales print labels with a bar code that can be scanned by a bar code scanner at checkout. With the development of RFID tags, there is a need for a printer and/or scale operable with such RFID tags. PCT International Publication No. WO 2005/004071 A1 discloses an exemplary scale operable with labels having RFID tags. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/492,809, file Jun. 26, 2009, commonly owned by the assignee of the present application, is incorporated herein by reference and also discloses an RFID scale system operable with labels having RFID tags.
The effectiveness of RFID communications in such devices can vary with different device tolerances as well as the environment in which the scale or printer is placed. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a RFID printer system, scale-based or otherwise, that is capable of providing effective RFID communications notwithstanding such tolerance or environment differences.